team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippines' Next Top Model
Philippines’ Next Top Model (abbreviated PNTM and PhNTM) is a Filipino reality competition in which a number of aspiring models compete for the title of "Philippines' Next Top Model" and a chance begin their career in the modeling industry. Created by Tyra Banks, the series premiered in March 13, 2007. The first season (referred to as "cycles") was aired on RPN until the very first cycle ended in June 12, 2007. In late 2012, ETC announced a second local Top Model adaptation, called Top Model Philippines with a complete set of judges but was suspended in June 2013. However, TV5 announced in 2016 the show's return and would be called as Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street. The second cycle officially started in March 21, 2017. The first cycle of the series was presented by Ruffa Gutierrez, with cycle 2 being presented by Maggie Wilson. The series employs a panel of four to six judges.The original panel consisted of Gutierrez (who also serves as its presenter), Wilma Doesnt, Pauline Sauco, Robby Carmona, Vince Uy and Xander Angeles before the entire panel was replaced with Wilson, Kylie Verzosa, Rainer Dagala and Raphael Kiefer in cycle 2. The first and second cycle consisted a cast of between 12 to 14 female contestants with no previous participation on the series. As of May 2017, 2 models already won the competition; Grendel Alvarado and Angela Lehmann. Format Main article: Top Model § Format description Each season of Philippines' Next Top Model has 13 episodes per cycle and starts with 12-14 contestants. Contestants are judged weekly on their overall appearance, participation in challenges, and best shot from that week's photo shoot; each episode, one contestant is eliminated, though in rare cases a double elimination or non-elimination was given by consensus of the judging panel. Makeovers are administered to contestants early in the season (usually after the first or second elimination in the finals) and a trip to an international destination is scheduled about two-thirds of the way through the season. During the first cycle, the show introduced "Ruffa-text" instead the usual Mail in America' s Next Top Model - Tyra Mail, among others. In the second cycle, the show brought back the usual Mail and was called "Maggie Mail." Judges The series employs a panel of judges who critique contestants' progress throughout the competition. Throughout its broadcast, the program has employed ten judges. The original panel consisted of Gutierrez (who also serves as its presenter), Wilma Doesnt, Pauline Sauco, Robby Carmona, Vince Uy and Xander Angeles. Upon the return of the series, the judging panel were revamped. For the 2nd cycle, Gutierrez was replaced by Maggie Wilson as the main judge and presenter. She was joined by Rainer Dagala, Raphael Kiefer and Miss International 2016 titleholder Kylie Verzosa as model mentor. Wilma Doesnt (cycle 1 Model Mentor) serves as runway mentor and recurring judge of the cycle. ''Philippines' Next Top Model'' The first cycle of Philippines' Next Top Model aired from March 13, 2007 to June 12, 2007 on RPN. The international destination for this cycle was Victoria, Hong Kong. The winner of the competition was 22-year old Grendel Alvarado from Arayat, Pampanga. ''Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street'' In mid-2016, TV5 released promotional campaigns announcing open casting calls for Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street, the third incarnation of the franchise in the Philippines. Castings were held in Baguio, Mandaluyong, Cebu, and Davao in January 2017. Television star, and fashion model Maggie Wilson will host the cycle. She will be joined by Rainer Dagala, Raphael Kiefer and Miss International 2016 titleholder Kylie Verzosa as model mentor. The show officially started in March 21, 2017 on 8:15 PM PST and 9:00 PST as of Episode 5. The winner of the competition was 22-year old Angela Lehmann from Bicol. Category:Philippine reality television series Category:2007 Philippine television series debuts Philippine's Next Top Model Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television series based on American television series Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year